one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 8035-Project_Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426750 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 8035-Project_Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426750 The 2008 Joint Annual Conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) and the International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) will be a large multi-disciplinary international scientific conference, focusing on human exposure analysis, epidemiology, and environmental health science. The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists and professionals from many environmental and public health fields worldwide to present, exchange, and disseminate information about recent advances and research applications in the fields of exposure science and environmental epidemiology. The ISEE and ISEA are the leading international scientific societies in our respective fields. Our societies have annual conferences and meet jointly about every three years. We expect the 2008 joint conference to draw at least 1,000 scientists from North America and around the world. The conference will be held October 12-16, 2008 at the Pasadena Convention Center in Pasadena, California. The theme is Exposure and Health in a Global Environment. A goal of this theme is to encourage participants to exchange ideas about regional and worldwide human health impacts due to rapid industrialization and urban growth; global transport of pollution; worldwide energy demands; and changes in manufacturing, transportation, agriculture and land use. Related topics include studies of population health disparities, differential impacts of environmental hazards and risks in developing and industrial societies, changing patterns of exposures and diseases, susceptibilities of different populations to environmentally-linked diseases, and the role of international and multi-national population studies on environmental exposures and health. The conference program will feature plenary sessions, featured symposia, additional symposia, oral presentations, poster and poster-discussion sessions, morning training courses, and optional workshops. Sessions for students and new investigators will be highlighted. For the 2008 conference, the societies selected Dean Baker of the University of California, Irvine, and Ed Avol of the University of Southern California to serve as conference co-chairs. The chairs are responsible for organizing the scientific program and conference logistics, while reporting to the societies' Executive Councils. The Program Committee includes the co-chairs and more than 15 individuals drawn from academia, government organizations, NGOs, and industry in North America and Europe. The Program Committee will convene an International Scientific Committee that will consist of more than 80 scientists worldwide. This Committee will participate in the peer-review of submitted symposia and abstracts. Submission of abstracts for symposia and presentations started in December 2007. The deadline for symposia proposals was January 18, 2008, and the deadline for presentation abstracts is March 21, 2008. The conference co-chairs have established contracts for administrative and logistical support. The University of California, Irvine, is responsible for managing the conference contracts and funding. The university has established a contract with the Air and Waste Management Association (AWMA) as the conference management organization. We have already undertaken substantial efforts to publicize the conference. Announcements of the conference have been published in Environmental Health Perspectives, Epidemiology, and the Journal of Exposure Science and Environmental Epidemiology. A dedicated conference website is operating (secure.awma.org/events/isee-isea). An important output of the conference is the dissemination of scientific reports and the peer-reviewed abstracts and technical presentations. All accepted abstracts will be published in the journal Epidemiology and made available on the ISEE website. The conference will be evaluated based on the quality of the submitted symposia and abstracts. In addition, an assessment questionnaire will be administered during the conference and there will be a three-month follow-up on-line survey of conference participants. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 4836-Mandatory_Project_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426750